clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirby893
__TOC__ Shurow (talk) 23:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) thanks Re: User Page Hi, Kirby893. Welcome to the wiki! I see you were already able to edit your user page, but I'll answer your question anyway: You were not able to create your user page because your account was not yet autoconfirmed. However, Wikia created your user page for you once you made an edit, which then allowed you to edit your page. The same happens to all new users. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay here, however long it may be. -- 05:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat The reason you cannot join chat is due to not being autoconfirmed, which is explained more in-depth in the message above. Wikia has these restrictions in place for accounts that are only a few days old to limit accounts that are only created for negative intentions. A step further, this wiki also limits users with new accounts from joining chat due to having events earlier this year involving many accounts being used to spam the chat. Sorry for any inconveniences. –Watatsuki 13:33, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Subject Here Hi Kirby, and welcome to the wiki, As stated in the messages above by Hey.youcp and Watatsuki, your account must be 4 days old before you can join chat. Since you joined on November 6, you must wait approximately 3 more days until you are autoconfirmed, allowing you to join chat. And yes, I do like yogurt. :] Jeserator HTTR! 17:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Subject Here HI Kirby, the interfaceeditor group allows you to edit MediaWiki pages, as well as personal CSS/JavaScript pages of other users, even if you're not an admin (though most of this access is disabled globally in wikia atm due to security reasons). As for your other question, yes- i do like swiss chocolate. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :MediaWiki pages are any wiki pages that begin with MediaWiki:. For instance, MediaWiki:Wikia.css is used for styling the wiki. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to worry about the content of the page :) The whole point of being an interface editor is making sure that everything works, without the users having to worry about the functionality of the site. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Cheesecake Hi, I love cheesecake! Chococlate cheesecake is the best. you know it is Apj pie I hate all pie. you know it is Apj colombian cuisine Hi, I've never eaten colombian cuisine, is it nice? you know it is Apj Japanese Oh no, we all love getting questions. As for your question, I do not eat Japanese cuisine. Or really anything that is cooked. Or comes from the sea. –Watatsuki 22:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I believe seawater would actually make it harder to live, eh? I was more so referring to stuff like... sushi though.–Watatsuki 22:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you want a link to the current party page too? Or the policy? –Watatsuki 23:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Subject Here Hey Kirby, Nice to meet you! And yes I am Chinese, and I do know the name of our president lol -- Dps04talk 13:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes :D Feel free to ask me any questions regarding the wiki. Waddle on! -- Dps04talk 14:48, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah Italian cusine's good, especially pasta and pizza :P -- Dps04talk 15:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, they're good -- Dps04talk 15:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Subject HereSubject HereSubject Here My apologies, but he does not like people who hide their IP. –Watatsuki 23:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! you know it is Apj Re: Blog Comments You have left short, pointless comments on multiple old blog posts, the oldest one dating back to 2009. Please do not do that anymore. If you would like to start a discussion, you can do that in a new blog post or thread of your own. -- 07:07, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Ban Reason I may not be a admin, but I can tell you why you were banned. You were rude to others, and said Your Mom way too much. Even more, You spammed. So if you wanna disable your account, go right ahead. Or, you can stop with your little games, and you can request to be unbanned. Ok? Have a nice day. Close to the end of school... What to do? (talk) 19:51, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :stickman, the legendary hero nobody asked your opinion you arrogant poopburger ::I am not a poopburger (In fact, the only one that can call me names and i'm fine with it right now is Vicyorus.), and stop calling me by my full name. It's just Stickman. The "The Legendary Hero" part is just a title. Close to the end of school... What to do? (talk) 15:27, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ban Hi, you were kicked 2 times then banned Subject Here oh ok thanks!!!!!!! –Watatsuki 15:38, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ban Hi, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I banned you because you spammed. You had plenty of warnings about spam before I banned you.